He's Perfect
by TheBrokenNightmare
Summary: That boy was constantly catching her attention. Everything he did, every move, Bakura drank it up. After living in darkness for so long she longed for the outside world and what it had to offer. Tendershipping. FemBakura


That boy was constantly catching her attention. Everything he did, every move, Bakura drank it up. After living in darkness for so long she longed for the outside world and what it had to offer. She longed for the revenge that would satisfy her dead family. She longed for the body of her host. The body that once she got control of would ensure her vengeance against the idiotic pharaoh.

Bakura spent all of her time scheming and just waiting for the perfect moment to conquer her vessel's body. After studying the boy for so long and just waiting for him to relinquish the control over to her, she about died of happiness when around his tenth birthday his mother and sister died. It was perfect! The boy was so heartbroken and dead inside. It was just what she wanted. It was just what she had dreamed for! The boy was defenseless against her as she gained control of the body and tossed his unconscious form into the darkness of his mind.

Bakura was simply ecstatic as she once again had a body. It didn't matter that it was a small boy's body, it was still a body, and it made Bakura feel insane with happiness. Happiness that she was finally able to move again. She finally wasn't in the ring anymore! Then the happiness faded as she snapped back into reality. The boy was too small for her benefit. She would get nowhere with this pathetic body. Finally deciding to let the boy regain control, bitterly against her first inclination, she retreated to the back of their mind to wait. To wait for the perfect time to strike.

For five years she watched as her host was dragged all over the continent by the father. Five years she watched as the boy was picked on and bullied. She watched as the father ignored him and he slowly grew into severe depression. And bakura loved it. She loved that the body slowly grew as time waned on and she loved how her host grew weaker with each passing day. A voice in the back of her thoughts told her differently though.

Each time the boy cried Bakura felt a tiny pull at her heart. Every time the boy was harassed she would grow with such anger toward the brutes. Bakura felt like her mind was splitting in two when she watched the boy share his first kiss. She had murdered the girl the night after. It almost pained her to see the boy with such sorrow but she told herself that the girl was dead because she wouldn't let a stupid girl distract her plans. Yes it was all according to plan. But-

Why did she bother to destroy the boys enemies? She had always told herself it was to protect the body. Her only goal was to protect the body. The boy could burn for all she cared. Time continued to pass though and doubt came in. Why had she so viciously attacked those who had abused the boy? She could have just slit their throats and left them their but she had tortured them. Each child was tortured in a different way.

She remembered how the distinct 'pop' noise came from the mouth of the dark haired child who had abused the boy, while she pulled each of his teeth out one by one. She also recalled the Delicious look of terror on the girl's face who had not gone to the 'dance' with the boy. Bakura had savored the girl's terror as she cut into her chest and moved her arm around until she found the heart. She had wondered what it was. The boy was constantly talking about finding the person that would make his heart fill with love and such mockery. Bakura had toyed with the bloody organ until it stopped moving in her hand. She curiously gave the heart a look and then dropped it on the floor and walked back to the boy's apartment. What was so special about a heart?

Bakura knew she was now obsessed with the boy. Ever since he had said that he wanted to find 'the girl' of his dreams. Bakura wanted to know these emotions. Love? Love was nothing more than an empty word to her. All her love had died with her family, yet this boy was stirring emotions she did not know she had. The boy was opening Bakura back up to the world.

Then the most beautiful thing happened. Her host led her straight to the pharaoh! Her host had led her to her tormentor. Bakura almost died inside as she watched the boy and 'Yugi' shake hands. It was perfect. The boy was becoming friends. He was setting a trap without even knowing and Bakura loved that.

She loved how clueless the boy was. She loved how he was constantly trying to save the innocent. Oh, she loved how he was so pure and just- perfect. The boy was perfect.

Ryou.

Ryou was the one. Ryou was the person that made her heart flip over in anticipation. Ryou was the one that made her world worth living for. Ryou was the one that made Bakura feel childish again. Ryou was perfect. PERFECT.

Oh she wanted him. She wanted to be able to kiss him and hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay. GOD! She wanted to be the person that made his world worth living in! She wanted him to want her. She needed his love to be shown to her!

Bakura was obsessed but she didn't care.

Ryou was perfect and would be hers. He had to be. There was no way she would ever let him go.


End file.
